1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, and more particularly to a holding device for a timing belt wheel module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional holding device for a timing belt wheel module in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 4 is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,256 and comprises four holding members 1, 2, 3 and 4 connected by a connecting mechanism 5. The timing belt wheel module includes two spaced timing belt wheels, and a timing belt mounted on the two spaced timing belt wheels.
In operation, the first conventional holding device is inserted between the two timing belt wheels of the timing belt wheel module, with the four holding members 1, 2, 3 and 4 being engaged with the toothed grooves of the two timing belt wheels respectively, so that the two timing belt wheels are fixed by the four holding members 1, 2, 3 and 4 of the first conventional holding device to prevent the two timing belt wheels from being rotated, thereby facilitating a user replacing the timing belt of the timing belt wheel module.
A second conventional holding device for a timing belt wheel module in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5–7 is disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,075 and comprises two links 6, a first holding member 7 secured on a first end of each of the two links 6, and a second holding member 8 movably mounted on each of the two links 6 so as to adjust the distance between the first holding member 7 and the second holding member 8. Each of the first holding member 7 and the second holding member 8 includes a first snap plate 702 and 802, a second snap plate 704 and 804, and a locking bolt 706 and 806. The first snap plate 702 and 802 has a first end formed with a bent snap portion 7022 and 8022 and a second end provided with a shaft tube 7024 and 8024. The second snap plate 704 and 804 has a first end formed with a bent snap portion 7042 and a second end provided with a threaded tube 7044 and 8044 juxtaposed to the shaft tube 7024 and 8024. The locking bolt 706 and 806 has a first end extended through the shaft tube 7024 and 8024 and screwed into the threaded tube 7044 and 8044, so as to combine the first snap plate 702 and 802 and the second snap plate 704 and 804, thereby forming the first holding member 7 and the second holding member 8.
In operation, the second conventional holding device is inserted between the two timing belt wheels 9 and 9′ of the timing belt wheel module, with the snap portion 7022 and 8022 of the first snap plate 702 and 802 and the snap portion 7042 of the second snap plate 704 and 804 being engaged with the toothed grooves of the two timing belt wheels 9 and 9′ respectively, so that the two timing belt wheels 9 and 9′ are fixed by the first holding member 7 and the second holding member 8 of the second conventional holding device to prevent the two timing belt wheels 9 and 9′ from being rotated, thereby facilitating a user replacing the timing belt 9″ of the timing belt wheel module.